


Alive in the field

by ThePoeticMadman



Series: Stories of art, inspired by dappermouth [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Inspired by Art, Other, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: You felt alive there - fearful and wild and beautiful.A work inspired by dappermouth's art on their Tumblr: http://dappermouth.tumblr.com/post/171878091016/you-were-alive-herefearful-and-wild-andMake sure to check their other works!





	Alive in the field

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new collection I'm starting. All works/stories/poems are inspired by dappermouth's art - each piece will be linked in the summary.
> 
> This one is the first work that I was inspired to write. It's not new - this one was posted on 2 April 2018. It's nothing long, rather short. I still hope you'll like it though.

_You felt alive there - fearful and wild and beautiful._

_You felt alive there - free from wonders and thoughts._

_Behind the mask your face hides._

_Behind the mask is where you cry._

_Tears of joy and tears of relief._

_Tears of alloy and tears of belief._

_You hide in the scenery, you hide from yourself._

_You hide in the scenery - you hide in the shelf._

_When the wind calls, you crawl out._

_When the sky calls, you fly out._

_Fly until you can - and when the evening calls,_

_your head in the shelter falls,_

_and you can hear silence near these walls._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my first three works today - two first ones are rather old, the third one will be newer.


End file.
